


across the room

by goldenkisses



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, Texting, date night challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenkisses/pseuds/goldenkisses
Summary: Just two men in the same room texting each other





	across the room

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I’d finally contribute to a challenge. 
> 
> **Had to change a few things from how it was posted on tumblr, you can see the original version at topknotandtattoos**

_Look up_

What are you doing over there

Nothing

Don’t avoid my question Hammer

_Just admiring my view_

_You look so damn edible in that green velvet baby.._

I’ll let Haider know you approve

_Would you let me_

Let you what

_Eat you with nothing but that coat on the softness of it against your hot skin_

Ohh

That’s something Haider wouldn’t like

_Who’s going to tell_

_You’re already thinking about it_

_You must be so hard for me under that table baby I bet you’re already dripping_

Armie please….

_Just think about it you spread out on that large bed back at the hotel begging me to fuck you so hard_

FUCK ARMIE

_How about we finish this date night back in my room_

Please please I’ll be good

_I know you will baby_

_Meet me at the side door in 10_

 

*runs towards door* see you soon big guy


End file.
